


Desire

by Emyly001



Series: Young Body [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Optimus Prime and Sideswipe have a desire for each other but they weren't ready just yet. They weren't there.So they need to solve this in a good old way.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. Shorty. Why do I have troubles writting smut?

Optimus was tense and everyone could see that. Sideswipe was worried and didn't know what to do. "What is it, OP?" Sideswipe asked as he rubbed Optimus' cheek. Optimus took Sideswipe's servo and kissed it. "Nothing to worry about."

That didn't convice Sideswipe and he frowned. Optimus bent down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. "A good recharge should solve that. Nothing to worry about, Sideswipe." Reasured Optimus with a soft smile.

\-------  
Optimus is glad no bot and no one could see him like this and that is the reason why he is in a secluded area in the Scrapyard.

His big spike out alredy dripping with pre-fluid making a puddle on the ground. His spike twitched for attention and Optimus moaned as it did so.

He took his spike into his servo and squeezed and the action made his moan. He started so slowly stroke it and teased the tip ocasionally.

He was painfully hard since he got accidentally between Sideswipe's legs. He wanted to save him from an enemy fire and they ended up in 'that' position. It didn't help that he rubbed a little at Sideswipe's cover.

Optimus squeezed his spike again because he imagined Sideswipe's valve squeezing around his spike. He started to slowly stroke it again as would Sideswipe slowly move up and down. Up and down.

He groaned and then his working hitched as he overload sending spurt after spurt of transfluids into the air. He looked at his dirtied servo and sighed.

\---------  
Unknown to everyone in the Scrapyard, Sideswipe bit on his digit to stiffle a mewl as he traced his digits around the rim of his valve.

He was glad that rublicant didn't seep trough his valve cover since Optimus got between his legs and acidentally rubbed at his valve cover with his spike cover.

Sideswipe pushed one digit in, then second and then third. He was moving with all of them at once and he was scrapping at his nodes he could reach.

He stiffled a moan that threatened to escape him and he moved with his digits faster to reach his peak sooner.

He choked on a moan as it crashed over him suddenly and lubricant gushed out from his stuffed valve. He pulled his digits out and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh:/
> 
> I'm planning to do a story only with one chapter where Megatron and Optimus are both valve mechs and I wanted to do the same thing with Sideswipe and Bee. But I am not sure.


End file.
